


The only one

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur surrenders</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in season 1
> 
> Beta'd by tambear13.

Arthur hissed through gritted teeth and pulled his knees closer to his chest as the long hard prick travelled up his well-oiled arse. 

He was Camelot’s first knight, a warrior, trained since birth. Everything he did was a fight, a war. And sex was no different. He always aimed to win. He always topped. He wouldn’t give in to anyone. 

Until that day in the market. When that dark-haired, big-eared boy with the twinkle in his eyes had dared to talk back at him, to challenge him. That day, Arthur Pendragon knew he’d found the first, and only, one he’d ever surrender to.


End file.
